Tooth Love Beginning
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: What if Chase didn't have his headphones in when Riley apologised? (Sorry about the punny title)


**A/N: Hi everyone I have just started watching Dino Charge, I watched samurai when it started and watched part of my childhood destroyed like it almost was with Overdrive, anyway I finally got around to Dino Charge thanks to this ship and I will go down with it. This may become a series and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Riley sat on the track bench, thinking over the events of yesterday, cursing himself for being so, well, dumb, and judgemental.

He finished tying his shoes and sat back up, surprised to see a certain black ranger rolling towards him on his board.

"Hey."

The Kiwi plopped down besides him, charming smile firmly in place.

"Thought I might join you for a run." And Chase turned to changing his shoes.

"Really?" Riley was sure his voice was a little higher then normal. "O-Okay." And that it made him a bit to happy but he ignored it in favour of saying what he'd been thinking all night. "Chase I own you an apology."

That got him another smile though there was a slight hint of smugness to this one.

"When I was growing up on my families ranch everyone use to make assumptions, and they were mostly wrong ones. I was totally wrong about you Chase, and I'm sorry." Riley finished, nerves squirming in his chest as the black ranger turned to him.

"Mate." Chase paused and shook his head. "You weren't the only one." And unlike the American, the Kiwi had the confidence to make eye contact, absently watching the adorable flush that developed on the younger's cheeks. "I did the same to you as well, thinking you were all brains and no heart and then you saved my ass."

And the green ranger realised the shake of the head earlier was shame at himself, Chase thought he was in the wrong.

"Yeah, well, I need to loosen up a little." The blond shrugged and watched with a smile as the brunette laughed.

"I can help with that, and maybe you can help me stay on track a little more?" It got an answering laugh and a grin and Chase did what he was sure was the dumbest thing possible, moving forward and placing his lips firmly against the other's.

He savoured the sweet and delicate taste along with the plush softness even as he fully anticipated a slap. Instead a gentle and firm hand, settled on the back of his neck, holding him there as Riley returned the pressure and Chase cupped his jaw in turn, deepening the chaste kiss.

A squeak sounded behind them and the two rangers jerked apart to see the rest of the team stood there.

Koda looked a little confused, Tyler was as embarrassed as possible and Shelby was flushed with an odd little smile on her lips.

"Hey guys." The Kiwi grinned brightly making the green ranger laugh, both of them standing up and properly turning to face their teamates. "What's up?"

"Well Riley did so well against Cavity we thought, maybe we should train with him as well." Shelby tugged on her bag straps.

"Great. Well the first rule." Riley looked over at Chase. "Is no rules." And poor Koda looked more confused then normal while Chase tuned to him in shock.

"Seriously." And the look Chase gave him made him shiver inside. "Well in that case, alright."

Tyler started grinning, finally getting over the awkwardness.

"So no rules." Poor Koda was having one of those, I don't understand the modern world moments. "How can that be rule?"

But Riley didn't let him think it over to much as he started talking again.

"Just use your instincts, and adapt to what ever happens." He walked around Chase, unzipping his hoodie as he went.

The black ranger stopped him, hand curling around the southerner's neck.

"Adapt? This could be dangerous."

Riley let one hand mimic Chase's while the other rested on the elder's chest, feeling the firm muscle there.

"Just see if you can keep up Hotshot." And on a whim he darted forward, pressing a fleeting kiss to the Kiwi's lips before taking off and shedding the jacket before vaulting over the bench, spinning through the air, hearing the cheers behind him, turning back to them for a moment to watch as they all got with the program.

It was long happy hour and while there was no way Riley would stop with his normal routines he would be switching it up more.

After training they all went to work and at the end of the day the last two there were the black and green rangers.

"Hey Ri." Emerald eyes looked up form the accounting for the cafe to see a surprisingly nervous Chase before him. "I was wondering, you want to go catch a movie once you've finished up?"

The small southern smile widened to a grin.

"Yeah Chase, I'd like that."


End file.
